


What I Never Knew I Always Wanted- Brulian

by JadedAngelRising



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedAngelRising/pseuds/JadedAngelRising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke Davis finally found what she always wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Never Knew I Always Wanted- Brulian

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: So, here’s my little Brulian one-shot, that I hadn't really planned but knew I had to write as soon as I heard the song “What I Never Knew I Always Wanted” by Carrie Underwood. Since we aren't allowed to post song-fics anymore if you want to get the full affect play the song while reading this! Love ya, ~Jaded}

Brooke Davis had been so busy in her life, that although she loved the idea of weddings she had never thought about her wedding. She just couldn't see herself slowing down long enough to dress in that beautiful white dress, and commit herself to someone forever. 

After her past experiences with men, she swore she was happy on her own. And she was right… Until, she wasn't anymore. Then Julian Baker happened, and he showed her everything she had never known she had always wanted. He showed her how blind she had been, closing herself off from love. 

He helped her to fill a hole in her soul that she didn’t even know was there. The complete and utter love he showered her with, was so amazing, so intense that she realized now it couldn't have lead anywhere but here. 

She saw him standing there at the end of the aisle, and couldn't help but smile, she had finally found what she didn't know she’d always wanted. In reality, she hadn’t been waiting on him or any man to present themselves, she just wasn't like that anymore but god was she happy he had.

The wedding had been perfect, down to the very detail, and although Brooke Davis had never thought about dressing in white she was ecstatic to say she had. Especially with such an amazing man, as her now husband, Julian was so kind to her. So patient with her many ramblings and neurotic worries, he was what she needed.

Brooke Davis certainly never pictured herself singing lullabies, or sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night. Mostly because she was resigned to the fact that it would never happen, and then… Along came Davis and Jude. 

And boy was she happy for her sleepless nights, spent in the quiet, and the dark. With those little boys stealing every bit of her heart with their daddy’s eyes. What a sweet surprise that had been, and now Brooke was holding the very thing she never knew she always wanted.

She felt so lucky, so blessed to have Julian and their two amazing boys. She had never really stopped to realize that her soul had been missing something, until her boys filled it with their love. And she realized how truly amazing her little family was, Brooke Davis was finally happy.

Life, had a very big hand in shaping her into the person she was now. And she very well knew that, she also knew life always gave her what she needed, and she had never doubt for a moment that Julian, Davis, and Jude were exactly what she needed.

No, Brooke Davis was never the kind to think about dressing in white, or picture herself singing lullabies… But, Brooke Baker was certainly loving ever minute of it.

**Author's Note:**

> {A/N: So, there it was, and I know Brooke probably seems OOC quite a bit and I’m sorry for that but I loved this song so much and thought it applied pretty well to Brooke and Julian. I’ll also be doing a Leyton version for all the Leyton fans out there, so look out for that! I know I have stories to update, and I promise I’m working on it, but this one hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to write it. Reviews are love, and keep me motivated! Love ya, ~Jaded}


End file.
